


Are You Lonesome Tonight?

by thegeeknextdoor



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, singer lee pace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeeknextdoor/pseuds/thegeeknextdoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Lee have been dating for while on the set of Desolation of Smaug. Richard's been acting odd though towards Lee for the past month. What happens when Richard shows up announced to talk to Lee after a horrible fight between them? Will Lee be able to forgive Richard? Will Richard apologize? Why is Richard there to begin with? Will Lee even speak to Richard or will he run out the back door?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Lonesome Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this forever ago after I heard Lee Pace sing in Miss Pettigrew Lives For A Day. If you haven't heard it, YOUTUBE IT!! I used the song in this (and used it for the title of this :) ) So *hint* *hint* for maxium experience, listen to it while reading this ;) Enjoy!

Rain falls quietly on the cafe's shutters creating a romantic ambiance. Every few minutes a couple will rush in shivering and searching for a warm place to stay while the storm blows over. The scenario is as cliche as they come. It's half past ten at the hole in the wall cafe. The candles on the tables are burning low and bright. Alcohol flows smoothly around the couples huddling close whispering and listening to the smooth jazzy singer serenade them. The lights are low creating an odd warmth as couples dance swiftly on and off the floor near the male singer and band. He brings them in with his silky voice, the simple piano and band behind him. Putting the audience under his spell and making them forget all their worries for a bit. For now they can drown in tales of love and woe. Little do they know just how true the lyrics are to the slender tall man performing for them. He doesn't miss a beat though, his hazel eyes showing just enough emotion for his music but not enough to let his walls down. 

This is his release, singing and performing on stage in a tiny cafe in New Zealand. No one really knowing who he is. He'd started it months ago because he missed being on stage and had extra time between shooting scenes. But now after everything that has happened… he thanked God he had this. A place where he can just be someone else, not famous, not attached to anyone, just a performer doing what he loved. 

As the next song starts it triggers something deep and buried in his mind. He's struck with hundreds of memories of stolen moments and memories from the last few months. Flashes of moments of pure happiness and joy. The highest he'd ever been in his life only to crash down so fast he couldn't pick up the pieces. Suddenly he remembers he has to sing and looks up just in time to start.

 

_"Are you lonesome tonight,_

_do you miss me tonight?_

_Are you sorry we drifted apart?_

_Does your memory stray to a brighter summer day_

_When I kissed you and called you sweetheart?"_

 

_"Do the chairs in your parlor seem empty and bare?_

_Do you gaze at your doorstep and picture me there?_

_Is your heart filled with pain, shall I come back again?_

_Tell me dear, are you lonesome tonight?"_

 

He does his best to stay strong, this was their song after all. Damn it if only he'd remembered to tell the band to cut it before the show. Now here he was trying to focus on heads over the small crowd on the dance floor. Anything except the lyrics which struck too close to his ailing heart and brought back too many images. He can't quite make out faces though with the stage lights blinding him slightly. For a moment he thinks he almost thought he saw… but it couldn't be. 

 

Now the singer's on edge. _No_ , he has to tell himself, _it's not him. Why would he be here anyway? He left you, remember? You're delusional and you need a drink._ The walls in his mind he's built are being scratched and beginning to weaken. His breathe is a bit shaky going into the next verse. 

 

_"Do the chairs in your parlor seem empty and bare?_

_Do you gaze at your doorstep and picture me there?_

_Is your heart filled with pain, shall I come back again?_

_Tell me dear, are you lonesome tonight?_

 

And that's when he knows. A refection of light on those blue eyes and the singer knows, _it's him_. His breathe hitches, eyes not leaving the intruder of his mind. 

 

_"Tell me dear, are you lonesome tonight?_

_lonesome tonight,lonesome tonight… tonight…"_

 

Their eyes locking throughout the applause as the man stands at the the booth with one of his trademark side smiles. Part of the singer wants to run for the back door never looking back, he could get away quick enough and hide before the other man caught up. But did he really want to run away? Seeing him again in person and seeing those eyes, that smile that was always just for him… the walls were falling. _No,_ he told himself snapping out of it, _you can't do this again! Think about what he said to you._ But he couldn't just walk away without hearing what the other man was there to say.

"Thank you, thank you so much everyone. I'm going to leave you in the hands of the incredible 4 man band here for a few songs," He smiles leaving his mic offstage and walking onto the floor as the band picks up. He looks up at the piano player as he winks at him. A few patrons stop him along the way complimenting him until he hears the familiar gravely voice that only one person could run chills up his spine.

"You always have been charming with people."

The singer slowly turns to the voice and finds it's owner leaning against a beam staring at him. He almost forgets anything had happened, it feels like old times. 

"Umm… Thank you," he stumbles trying to stay neutral.

An awkward silence falls over them, envelopes them. Each man wants to say something but neither wants to or knows how. 

"I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry, this is--."

"No!" The singer doesn't realize he's doing it until his hand's gripping the other man's arm. They both look down at the connection for a second until the singer takes his hand away. He crosses his arms, "I mean, you don't have to. We could talk."

The other man takes a moment, "I'd like that."

"Alright… well, pick a table," he jokes half heartedly trying to lighten the mood.

The other man chuckles roughly going to a booth near a window in the back, taking a seat, and putting his hands under the table. 

The singer sits across from him reluctantly. It's the first time they've seen each other since the fight a week before. Honestly if he had a smart bone in him he'd of smacked the man and kicked him the second he approached him. But no, he's an idiot and so is the man he's in love with.

"So…" the singer starts.

"So what?"

"Why are you here?" the singer half laughs.

"You know why I'm here Lee," He groans slightly while running a hand through his hair and sitting back.

He lets out a breathe, "You know what, maybe I don't. Please do tell me," Lee says with a bit of attitude crossing his arms and sitting back.

"Let's not fight again," Richard says trying to stay calm.

"Ha! Oh that's a good one. Same line you used last week before I left. Or wait before you kicked me out!" Lee says half yelling.

"If all you want to do is argue, fine. I'll walk out that door and never talk to you unless I absolutely have to again. Unless you want to act like an adult and figure out how we can fix this. Lee, look at me. Look at me please." Richard pleads reaching across the table. Lee looks forward with death in his eyes, "I know I messed up. I know there are things I need to fix but we've got something here. You really want to give it up because a few small arguments?"

Lee's eyes bulge and his head tilts, "A few small arguments? Lets just forget everything and focus on the big picture. Richard, how long have we've known each other?"

Richard starts to argue but Lee stopped him.

"Answer the question!"

"3 years," Richards rolls his eyes.

"Alright and for how long of that were we in a relationship?"

"Seriously?" Lee sends him another death glare, "7 months."

Lee sends him a smirk, "Hmm, I didn't think you'd get that right."

"You have that little faith in me?" Richard asks.

"No I just didn't think you were someone who thought things like that were important."

"Well I do. I also happen to know that the last song you sang was the first song I heard you sing," Richard says looking to Lee.

Lee starts to smile and let his guard down but then snaps out of it. "No! No," He says smile falling from his face and arms straightening ramrod straight across the table, "I'm not falling for that again. You think every time we get in a fight you can smooth it over by complimenting me or bringing me something or, hell, remembering a damned date or song. But that doesn't work Richard!"

"I know-" Richard starts apologizing and reaching for Lee's hand.

"No, don't say you know. Just say ok! Or even better, you're sorry." Lee says moving his hands away from Richard's reach.

"Ok, ok, ok," Richard says running a hand through his hair.

Lee looks at him expectantly.

"And I'm sorry, I really am Lee. What I said to you last week was…unacceptable. I regretted it the second it came out of my mouth. I've been thinking a lot these past few days. And talking to a few people. I know what I did was wrong, I understand if you won't take me back. Hell I wouldn't take me back. I was scared, I am scared. I'm feeling things I've never felt before. I can't do anything without you near me," he laughs half heartedly. "During shooting the other mourning I ran straight into a tree I was so distracted by thoughts of you… Where you where. If you were safe. How angry you were… I want to protect you Lee. I… I love you." Richard says leaning forward and almost whispering. 

Lee breathing erratically. He can literally feel his heart in his chest and hear every solitary beat in his ears. Richard's heartfelt speech ricocheting through his brain. His thick accent echoing through every crevice possible. And there's those last three words. It's isn't as if they haven't exchanged "I love you's" before. It was that this was Richard pleading with Lee.

"Lee, please. Say something," Richard says softly searching Lee's face.

Lee looks up from the table, "You told me to get out." He starts slowly, "You told me that there was no way for us to be together. That everything we had together in the past wasn't real-"

Richard cuts him off, "Please let me-"

"No, let me finish," Lee says firmly.

"You said our careers would be ruined. How can everything we had be unreal? You were my best friend Richard." Lee says beginning to cry," I loved you. And for some god damned reason I still do. But something changed in you. This past month, you've been distant and off. You were making excuses and missing things. I didn't know where you were for days at times! You started acting completely different! It was almost as if someone was-!" Lee suddenly stops in his tracks coming to a realization. He takes a moment and looks Richard in the eyes, "It was almost as if someone was telling you what to do…"

Richard looks him in the eyes for a moment and then breaks eye contact sitting back. He covers his eyes with one hand.

"Wait a minute! Are you kidding me?" Lee burst out.

Richard doesn't budge.

"This is… I can't even… No!" Lee stands up and paces back and forth by the booth. "Who the hell? Why?! Why did-? I can't believe this!" 

After a minute of pacing Lee looks to Richard who's still sitting with his face covered. 

Lee goes to his side, "Someone seriously told you to do those things?"

"Yes!" Richard says intensely. "I would never do any of those things or say any the things I said to you last week."

"But… who? And more importantly, why?" Lee asks, tentatively sitting next to Richard in the booth.

Richard takes a deep breathe, "It was Cilia, my agent. She called me two and half months ago. She'd heard we were together through a source. Told me it was bad for my image and I needed to get rid of the baggage. I should have fired her then and there. But I didn't, I told her you were permanent."

"You did?" Lee smiles.

"I did," Richard says sending him another trademark smirk,"I told her I loved you. But unfortunately she didn't let up. A little after that she emailed me a paparazzi picture of us at lunch together here in town. It had the note, 'Don't let this happen again.'."

"Seriously? She's insane! Why didn't you say anything?" Lee exclaims.

"I brushed it up to her caring too much about my image," Richard defends, "Besides it wasn't until the next time that I realized I was in too deep."

"She was a drug lord wasn't she. I'm really getting the secret psycho drug lord for hire vibe off this chick," Lee says looking to Richard.

"No," Richard laughs, reluctantly reaching halfway for Lee's hand. "Thankfully she was not. No she… She told me that she knew your agent well. Guess they went to high school together." Lee slowly takes Richard's hand in his. He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss the Englishman's hands against his own. "And she said…"

"What… what is it?" Lee asks squeezing Richards hand.

"She said she would have you fired in the blink of an eye and unhirable for years. If I didn't break up with you once you're filming was finished… I'm so sorry Lee. I didn't want to do it. But you're career, I could never! And-"

"Shhhhhhh, shhhhh. You damn idiot!" Lee almost cried taking Richard into his arms. 

Something in Lee's mind was protesting his actions, telling him all of this was a mistake and to never talk to Richard again. But Lee easily ignored it and tried to get answers out Richard.

"How is that even possible? What was she going to do? Make up some bogus scandal about me," Lee said trying to sooth Richard.

"She didn't get that far before I agreed to do it," Richard said meekly.

"Rich you should have came to me. We would have figured something out, together…. And honestly my career while I'm grateful for it and love it. It's not the most important thing I care about. If you think you were useless the last week imagine how I felt?"

"It didn't even even cross my mind to try and talk to you about it. I just panicked. I didn't want to put your career in jeopardy when you've worked so hard for it. I was willing to sacrifice you if it meant you'd be able to go on doing what you love." Richard said finally looking over to Lee.

"Have you been listening to me at all?" Lee half laughs and takes Richards face in his hands, "I. Love. _You._ All the other things don't matter to me as long as I have you by my side. We've both made mistakes but thats ok, we're human we're supposed to make mistakes! I knew that wasn't you last week, I wanted to run back to you the second I walked out. But I couldn't, we both needed time away to see how much we need each other. Meeting you was one of the best things that I ever happened to me."

"How?" Richard lets out just above whisper.

"Hmmmm?" Lee asks moving palms slowing across Richards face.

"How did you know it wasn't me?" 

"I just… I don't know really. Something in me knew that you just needed space."

"Will you ever be able to forgive me?" He ask with pain in his eyes as he brings up his right hand which has been hidden under the table the entire time.

"Of course," Lee laughs removing his hands from Richards face and moving his hand to Richard's on his face. That's when Lee feels the bandages on Richard's hand.

He pulls Richards hand away from his face to see it wrapped in gauze. "Did his happen on the set?"

"If I say it did will you not be angry?" Richard says looking down.

Lee suddenly puts the pieces together, "Rich… what did you do?"

"After you left… that night. I started drinking and after awhile I lost track of everything. Cilia called to see if _it was done_. And I just… I got angry…"

"So I ask again, what did you do?" Lee asks a little more stern, sitting up straight.

Richard takes a deep breath and looks away from Lee. 

"I may have… punched a wall," he says 

"You did what?" Lee says in shock?

"I punched a wall," Richard says staring straight ahead.

"Oh my god! You idiot! I can't believe you… Are you ok? Is it broken? Was Peter pissed? What did you tell him happened? If you told him you punched a wall I guarantee the cast and crew found out. Oh god did Martin and James tease you all week? I can't believe you punched a fuc-"

"Lee," Richard says cutting his off, "It's alright, I'm alright. See," he holds out his damaged hand for inspection. "I told Peter the truth and yes the cast and crew know. But they didn't say anything because they knew we broke up. In fact barely any of them has talked to me except Ian and Peter since last week. They all know what happened."

"You mean, the truth or…"

"The fight."

"Oh dear god," Lee says resting his head on the table.

"Martin spent the entire week referring to me as Dick. I think I deserved it though," Richard says resting his head on his hand against the table.

Lee chuckles thinking of Martin running around the set calling Richard Dick, "He is technically right though."

"That's why I couldn't yell at him," Richard laughed back.

And in that moment it felt like normal. Just the two of them in the back of some restaurant, laughing while the rain poured.

"God I missed your smile. Memories and pictures do it no justice." Richard says looking to Lee.

"Oh really. You looking at pictures of me while I was gone?" Lee teases.

"Maybe a few…" Richard teases back.

"Well I'm not innocent either. I may have watched North & South," Lee says lowly.

"You did now," Richard says pulling Lee into his arms.

"I spent the entire movie yelling at the screen until the end," Lee says looking up at him.

"And what did you do in the end?" Richard laughed.

"I cried," Lee laughed softly.

"Why on earth did you cry?"

"Because I missed you?! I wanted to hold you and kiss you and never leave you again!"

"You felt all of that because of North & South?" Richard teases.

"You know what I mean," Lee says hitting him lightly. He lets out a sigh as they both relax for a moment just taking in the moment. The ambiance of the restaurant. With the light band music, dim lighting, and soft rain beside them outside the window. 

Lee breaks the silence softly, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Richard says after a moment, "But we'll figure it out together."

"I mean obviously you have to fire Cilia and I have to fire my agent possibly. Then we get new agents and just..."

"Take things from there," Richard says rubbing Lee's arm.

The door of the restaurant opens and a small group enters unnoticed to the couple.

"Well look who it is!" One of the men in the group says coming up to couple as Lee looks up.

"Ello Lee how are you? We haven't see ya around the set." Martin says happily as the rest of the group follows.

"I'm great now thank you." Lee says placing his hand on Richard's.

"Lee, Richard. Good to see the two of you together again," Ian says looking at Richard.

"Thank you Ian."

"Oh my goodness!" Martin over exaggerates, "I didn't even see ya there Dick!"

Lee can barely contain himself.

"Ello Martin," Richard tips his head to Martin.

They say hello to rest of the group until finally Lee speaks up.

"You know Dick and I have some catching up to do so we'll see you all on set tomorrow," he smiles dragging Richard out of the restaurant into the rain as they both laugh uncontrollably.


End file.
